


枕头、木香藤和阿米葛尼

by OceanPure



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, The story about the dream Bruce had in the movie
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanPure/pseuds/OceanPure
Summary: 关于正义联盟曾经一度瓦解的真相，在十几年后被真正地挖掘出来。





	枕头、木香藤和阿米葛尼

**Author's Note:**

> 人物均基于BVS电影。他们太过美好，但我并不拥有他们。

+++

 

  
**第一部分**

 

 

 

 

 

  
请进，不需要那么客气，威利小姐，叫我戴安娜就好了。我和你想象中的不大一样？当然，你的反应让我既好奇却没有出乎我的意料。别那么着急，我们有很多时间，为什么不坐下来，让我们一起享受午后一杯温热的咖啡配上精致的甜点呢？请稍等片刻。  
这是我最喜欢的咖啡之一，多亏一位朋友我才能再次闻到这种味道。你喜欢香草味的糕点吗？……现在我们可以坐下来谈一谈了。

  
啊，刚才你的疑问……是的，因为我知道，你并不了解我。听上去有些失礼，但这确实是事实。你一定会在心里反驳，你说你知道的足够多了，无论是从调查的信息中，还是从公共场合的会面中。你现在分明的清楚，你的判断是有误的。  
你不信？你知道我喜欢在早上读报纸，可你知道为什么我会有这种习惯吗？你知道我喜欢这种咖啡，可你知道为什么我会喜欢它吗？绝大多数人都对背后的原因毫不知情，只能看到浅层的现象。你只能说，你已经足够地知道了我的存在，却不能称其为了解。  
不，威利小姐，你不必道歉，这是很多人的误解，我曾经也是如此。嗯……今天我们讨论的可不是我的过往，如果有机会，我也许会跟你说的。

  
咖啡的味道如何？搭配上甜点可真算得上是一种奇迹了，它们能让你放松下来。我能看得出来你很紧张，不必担心，你只会听到一些关于我朋友的故事而已，这不是法庭审判或是一场战争，那样的日子已经过去了。  
那为什么选择你？威利小姐，当我看到你的邮件的时候，我原本想将它直接删除。  
想要采访这个话题的记者你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。最开始都是来自星球日报著名的记者，他们迫切地想要得知真相------可我们正义联盟并未作出任何解释。当面对质问不言语时，人们便认定真相是他们倾向相信的那样。  
你还记得八年前有一次震惊世界的事情吗？对，是那场婚礼，长达了几个月以及直到后来很长一段时间里------即使是现在都有人关注着。我阅读了大部分关于那场婚礼的报道和评价，就在那个时候我记住了你的名字。不必惊讶，这从来无关名气，威利小姐。……是的，也许你的那篇报道被淹没在大部分的争论中，但坦诚地说，那是我最为喜爱的一篇文章了。别急着问为什么，我都能听到你内心按耐不住的疑问声了，你会知道的。我对婚礼的看法？我没有任何看法。  
世界万物的运转总是悄然地进行着，我们所知道的仅是我们察觉了的现象而已，还有太多不知道的，也不足为奇。他们的婚礼就那么自然地发生了。如果非要说有任何的感受，恐怕只能用一个词：终于。  
是的，就是这个词，你觉得太过普通了吗？你看，你是一名记者，必然知道阅读到的报纸上很多内容夸张而掺杂了个人情感。在这种事情上，很难不如此。实际上，你们都是外人，对此下着无用而繁琐的功夫。他们对于你们，是模糊的角色，一个是游手好闲的富家子弟，另一个则是碌碌无为的平凡记者而已。  
你问，那我刚才为什么说喜欢你的文章吗？实际上我甚至都不用看，就知道媒体会对此有什么反应，其他的人又会是何种看法。人类的想法很容易猜测，我在很久之前就已经看清了你们。你以为我是人类吗？像是巴里一样意外拥有超能力的人类？不，我不是，但我也不像超人一样来自另外一个星球。你来自英国对吗？出生在伦敦？……真是让人怀念。不，我只是短暂地在那里居住过一段时间，那已经是太久以前了。  
总之，我刚来到你们的世界时，人类正在经历一场战争，那种情况下，人性会被完完全全地暴露出来。哪一场？噢，威利小姐，太多的战争了，你一定听过这句话：结束一切战争的战争。没错，是第一次世界大战。别害怕，惊讶于我的年龄吗？看起来甚至比你还要年轻？谢谢，但这没什么值得羡慕的，孤独并非每一个人都能忍耐，也和大多数人无法相处。

  
让我解决这盘蛋糕吧。我有没有跟你说过这是布鲁斯送给我的礼物？那个布鲁斯？没错，布鲁斯·韦恩，我们刚才谈论的婚礼上的主角之一。他真的是蝙蝠侠吗？他是不是蝙蝠侠、正义联盟的顾问，这对于你来说如此的重要吗？挖掘真相需要承担相对的责任的勇气，我之所以答应了今天的采访是因为我觉得你具备这些能力。  
所有我们谈及的内容都是不允许公开的，它们只会被记载进正义联盟过往历史里，在未来一个合适的时候展示于公众面前。他们没必要主动提出这种要求，因为我坚信世界还没有准备好。并不是因为事实有多么的惊世骇俗，而是人类还没有学会尊重。我们并不欠世界一个解释，实际上，我们不欠世界任何东西。  
选择你，是因为从你的文章与见解中，我知道你已经做好了准备，也已经有了相对的尊重。

  
……我们说到哪了？我很喜欢这份礼物，他和克拉克刚刚度完蜜月回来，第二天这份包装精致的礼盒就出现在我的厨房里。结婚八年之后还会有蜜月吗？当然，亲爱的，只要你愿意。他们看上去特别幸福，这让我非常的开心。我很爱他们，到如今只愿意看到平淡与安静降临在他们生活中。  
其实我很惊讶他们花费了这么长的时间才下定决心结婚，以至于很长一段时间里我以为那一幕会重演------哪一幕？经典的悲剧，两个相爱的人因为种种原因而错过或永远不能在一起。这令人心碎而悲痛，并且时间也不能治愈我们。人类的一生太短暂了，如果不珍惜，几十年后世界上就再也没有这个人了。克拉克和我都是很晚的时候才意识到这一点，但区别就在于对于他来说，一切都还不算迟。毕竟人若是在相遇的一瞬间就能够意识到：这是那个人，而肯定他们能够走完一生。这种可能性近乎为零。  
你问我，难道这就是存在他们之间的巨大裂痕吗？  
亲爱的，生命的长短从来就不是能够阻止相爱的人的理由，横在他们面前的是更大的阻碍。……为什么？这很简单，他们是陌生人时，也许这无关紧要；当成为朋友的那一刻，这已然成为未来无可避免的一种哀伤……克拉克和布鲁斯早就清楚每一个行为将要承担的后果。没有人能够抗拒人与人之间神秘的引力，正如没有人能够预测和否决情感的降临。  
当我们知道人类的寿命如此短暂时，便更要珍惜与他在一起的时间。如果克拉克在意识到他们的爱情之后仍要选择逃避，在我看来这才是最愚蠢而自私的举动。因为你已经爱上了他，即使选择远离，也不能改变你爱他的事实。在死亡来临的时候，同样也会万分悲恸。与其如此，为什么不选择抓紧每一秒和他在一起？  
你想知道他们的首次相遇？那可不是一个你预期中戏剧般的见面。  
我们三个人第一次见面是在同一个地方，莱克斯·卢瑟邀请我们去他的宴会。那是一场精心设计的局面，可惜我们的注意力都关注在其他的方面。很抱歉我没有更多的细节提供了，正如他们结婚信息公开之后，媒体顺藤摸瓜找回最初的故事所描绘的那样，克拉克叫住了布鲁斯，他们展开了针锋相对的谈话。我不知道他们讨论着什么话题，那个时候我正在拿走布鲁斯的一件物品。他发现了我的踪迹，并一路追过来。他没有气急败坏，但绝对也是未曾预料到我的举动。  
之后我离开了，克拉克跑去地球的另一处救人，这致使他们之间的第一场战斗拖延了一会。一见钟情？哈哈……这种爱情故事虽然很美好，但可能要打破你美好的幻想了，从一开始蝙蝠侠就已经抱着以死亡为代价的决心，想要一劳永逸地解决超人这个存在，他对此非常认真。但后来他们抛开了之间的恩怨，然而我清楚，这对于布鲁斯单方面来说，并非如此。  
这样的情感很复杂，我也并不清楚这其中到底有没有一见钟情的成分------抱歉，我不得不笑得停下来歇口气------布鲁斯有的时候很不坦诚，即使是对我也如此。  
正义联盟就是在超人“死亡”之后组建起来的。它脆弱而稚嫩，即使有经验丰富和坚强的人在其中，面对这世间的恶意和力量，也显得渺小。是大家的凝聚和永不磨灭的希望才一直走了下去。这样一个逐渐强大的堡垒，最终也抵挡不过内部的分裂。  
抱歉，我曾说过，找出真相需要勇气，而说出真相也需要勇气。我在决定接受你的请求之后，便一直在想，我该如何为这个故事选择一个开头，可我现在也没有想好。因为它很残酷，牵扯了许多的伤口和记忆。

  
那就从露易丝·莱恩的死亡开始说吧。  
她是一名很优秀的记者，可以说是出类拔萃。她能够永远地冲在最前面而不顾危险，只是为一件事情的真相。她拥有对于未知而充满探索欲望与勇气，这是难得可贵的精神，但也同时为她带来数不尽的危险。因为她就像大部分的普通人般，极易受伤和不易康复。在那个时刻她选择偷偷从避难的人群中回来，就已经注定她应当付出相应的代价。  
我很惋惜，也对她的固执与勇气感到无奈和尊敬。当有珍惜的人时，恨不得向全世界分享喜悦之情，这就是超人的做法。他与露易丝的亲近暴露了他的软肋，每一个他所关心的人都会遭受折磨，这样他们就能看到他的痛苦与愤怒，他的不完美和残暴。  
莱克斯·卢瑟曾着迷于此，那时小丑也如此。但他更想要“改造”蝙蝠侠，让他意识到情感的致命。他成功了。我们接到的讯息是由蝙蝠侠第一时间发送到正义联盟每一个人手中的。那很简洁，传达了小丑在大都会，在不同的地方都绑架了人质，并安放了炸弹。  
蝙蝠侠将任务分配给所有人，我们协同拆弹特警一起将分散在大都会已知的定时炸弹成功地解除并准备将受困和因打斗而受伤的人安全地护送出去。  
与此同时，我和超人冲进了小丑所在的大厅，看见他坐在最中央的桌子上。很奇怪，他摸着自己的嘴角，低低地笑着，看到我们也没有什么剧烈的反应，只是抬眼瞥了我们，便慢慢地抬起双手，做出了投降的姿态，这露出了他衣间的炸弹。

  
超人扫了一眼，说：”那是一个玩具。“  
小丑像是给我们鼓励般，接连地拍着手，叫道：“哇哦……做得好，正义联盟，这就是团结的力量吗？真令我惊讶。”  
“让开。”  
蝙蝠侠的声音从背后传来，我侧身，见他大步地走向小丑。  
布鲁斯的神情并不轻松，他仍然警惕而愤怒。就在此时，小丑脸上的神情突然变了，那就像一个痴迷调配试剂的化学家在某一刻灵光一闪时表现出来的兴奋和狂热。  
“噢，蝙蝠、蝙蝠……你知道我们的小游戏，”他絮叨着，“最精彩的时候就要到了。”

  
这期间我注意到小丑的目光一直死死地黏在蝙蝠侠身上。他是那么的专注和着迷，在他眼里，蝙蝠侠并不是哥谭罪犯眼里最可怕的存在，也并不是数次将他押进阿卡姆的义警。宛如当一名考古学家在遗迹里获得了一份完整的古物时，而他知道这样东西会在一段时间内完完全全的属于他，他可以仔细地研究它，亲手拨开薄雾，目睹拥有对于他来说最致命吸引力的秘密内幕。

  
蝙蝠侠抬手，他的手中攥着蝙蝠镖，随即他将其毫不犹豫地刺穿小丑胸前的炸弹模型，借力把小丑狠狠地砸向桌面。对方发出了一声尖叫，接着仿佛不受控制般大声笑起来。  
蝙蝠侠说：“我没兴趣。”  
“多么有趣！多么有趣！”小丑嚷着，“你猜猜我看到了什么------哦对了，你不愿意参加我们的小游戏，太无趣了，是因为你现在找到了可爱的小伙伴吗？”  
“现在就告诉我地点！”蝙蝠侠怒吼着。  
“是是是，你就是拿准了我会告诉你那个秘密对吧？”小丑说，“好吧好吧，让我想想，可能只剩个位数的倒数了，他们就在一个密闭的空间里，但你知道，她可以活更长时间的，蝙蝠侠。”  
“……超人，”蝙蝠侠说，“议会大楼垂直下去十五层。”  
克拉克听到这里就立刻飞走了。大约五六秒过后，天空就传来巨大的爆破声，甚至连地面都在颤抖。但在这之前，我听见小丑啧嘴，他说道：“多戏剧，多美好啊，蝙蝠侠，没有什么比这更加精彩的了。”  
但蝙蝠侠沉默了，他松开了手，小丑仍然保持着原来的姿势躺在桌子上，咯咯地笑着，他的胸前的玩具炸弹正中央插着一枚蝙蝠标，看起来荒谬极了。一瞬间，我感觉到有一种无形的压力融成他身上的披风，他把自己紧紧地裹在里面，淹没在无声中。

  
最初我没能听明白这其中的哑谜，只是隐隐地心慌。女人天生有种直觉，对于即将来临的事情不可思议地能够窥见一丝痕迹。  
“蝙蝠侠。”我说道，试图找出这种奇怪氛围的原因。  
他并未回答我，反倒是小丑替他说了话。  
“神奇女侠，你是神奇女侠是吗？”他说，“我知道你的小历史，亲身参与进人类的宏大战争中的你，对某些时候的重要抉择有什么独特的见解吗？”  
他的声音平稳而冷静，如一个在某方面颇有钻研的人士，我看不到刚才他癫狂的影子。我瞟了布鲁斯一眼，他只是如同从地上生长出来的石笋般缄默地扎在那里。我还记得他对小丑的一些看法：不宜轻易地与他进行过多的接触与交流。但他现在没有阻止我。  
小丑见我没有什么反应，又却自顾自地说道：“你当然明白，所以你会原谅你们正义联盟的顾问------总是顾全大局的蝙蝠侠。”  
“什么意思？”我问。  
“星球日报被炸毁了。”布鲁斯说。  
“什么时候？”  
“就在刚才。”  
我跑向门口，视野范围内，作为大都会最有特色的特征，那颗金色的星球已经坠于塌陷的地面，四分五裂。在那时我的心就沉了下去，那是一个完美的困境。如小丑这种罪犯，利用超人的盲点，最后竟还留着两个炸弹，分布在城市两头。在他看到我们的时候他便摁下了启动炸弹计时的按钮，所以在之前没有人发现，就连钢骨也未能探测到它们的存在。

  
我记得一个关于道德的经典问题，到底让火车驶向哪条轨道？超人没有做下那个最艰难的决定，是蝙蝠侠在短短的一刹那决定了一切，因此所有最悲伤和痛苦的结果都要由他和蝙蝠侠一起承担。  
星球日报的大楼里没有大量的人质，但的确有鲜血流淌在废墟的间隙里。  
露易丝·莱恩。  
我知道这和之后的报道完全不同，但世人也无权对蝙蝠侠的抉择发表任何看法。因为事实背后永远都复杂而难以分离清楚。时间留给所有人的都太少，装载着生命的铅房里还弥漫着少量的氪石粉末，也就是在小丑的计算之中，只要超人选择救其中一方，另外一方无论如何也无法再三秒之内等来救援。  
正如小丑和蝙蝠侠相知对方的行为模式。当他抓到了露易丝，便诞生了这个计划。他不在乎生命，他派了三个手下守住露易丝，并让他们一起葬身在爆炸中。因为他知道只有蝙蝠侠能够明白他的计划，替超人做出决定。  
他喜欢看到那种人类最为丰富的情感支离破碎。  
如果出了差错，就算是超人短暂的犹豫中选择了露易丝，小丑也全部计划好了。只要他尝试用蛮力打破关着露易丝的墙壁，会触发两处的爆炸。  
蝙蝠侠在他说她能活更长的时间时，就知晓了即将发生的一切。这样的果断和坚决并非常人能够做到。

  
我问他：“多少人？”  
布鲁斯终于缓慢而轻微地侧头看向我，他在犹豫。  
“……一个。”  
小丑爆发出刺耳而令人厌恶的大笑。他和蝙蝠侠永恒的博弈中，他再一次成功地粉碎了其中一处撑起蝙蝠侠整个世界的支柱。将死露易丝就等于将他和克拉克都杀死了。他即使不肯承认在他们之间暗涌着真正的友谊，但在这一刻，真相全部赤裸裸地摆在面前。  
我万分清晰地意识到，这个答案将布鲁斯这几年一点一滴，缓慢而辛苦搭建起来的一种精神屏障碾压至粉碎，从他的内部如同破开蝉蛹的尖刺荆棘捅穿他的血肉。  
他站在那里，鲜血淋漓，我几乎看不清他的面容了。  
但我却看到了我们所踏上的大地被撕裂，裂缝中透出来的是浓稠的绝望，我们被分离了。仅仅是几秒种，但那足够久了，漫长到我看见了我们的未来。  
半晌，我开口道：“他有权利知道事实。”  
我意识到我说这句话时，嗓子干涩。  
而布鲁斯仅在极短的时间内就调整好了自己的面具。在哥谭无数个漆黑夜晚里展开的斗篷不仅保护了他，击倒了穷凶极恶的罪犯……也把他藏匿于无人之地。  
他说：“我知道。”  
听起来就像是他即将去处理正义联盟哪怕是最棘手的外交问题时般的淡然。我那个时候应该再说点什么，布鲁斯性格固执，有时候会走极端。但那已经来不及了。  
我们几乎同时抬头看向声音的来源。超人站在门口，他脸上有着灰黑色的痕迹，就连半边披风都被爆炸波及了，变得残破，但他表情轻松。我知道由布鲁斯替他做出的选择里，他出色而完美的拯救了近百人。  
但我永远忘不了克拉克在他听到布鲁斯的话语之后的表情。

蝙蝠侠说：“露易丝·莱恩在爆炸中死亡。”

我看着他的脸，仿佛一颗子弹破开了他的钢铁之躯，从他的胸膛穿过去。受到巨大创伤时，神经会有一段空白期，无法感到疼痛。然后，超人的身形微微晃了一下。

他缓慢地眨了眨眼，嘴唇微微上下张合了一下，发不出声音。

没人回应他，就连小丑也趴在桌子上，一言不发。他并非突然有了怜悯之心，只是因为他的目的已经成功了一半，他需要一种窒息般的死寂去欣赏他的杰作。

克拉克的目光仅在我身上停留了片刻，孤注一掷地投在布鲁斯的脸上。我曾听布鲁斯说过，克拉克习惯记住人的心跳声。我不知道他是否在那时选择窃听他心脏跳动的声响，是否专注于分辨信息的真假。对于他，或许现实的一切都不再有任何意义。

 

 

“她……哪、哪里？”他问。

他的语气磕磕绊绊的，似虚弱的旅人步履蹒跚地朝前走般。我知道他已经感受到撕裂身体般的疼痛从创口处蔓延到全身。但那都还没有到最艰难的时候，至少他还能拥有感知的能力。

布鲁斯仅仅是看着他，克拉克从他的眼睛里读出了答案。他以极限的速度冲出去，留下一声音爆和原地掀起的巨大风浪。我站在大厅门口朝星球日报的方向望去，超人跪在那残垣断壁上，用自己的双手挖开一块块的废墟。

我从未见过克拉克展露如此脆弱的一面。超人近乎无所不能，但总有他无法抗衡的事物，就如同人总会有缺点一般。英雄并非完美无缺，他们之所以强大，并非意味着他们没有缺点，从不示弱，他们强大是因为他们能够一次次地在磨难之后站起来，面对这一切。

这一次也许会花费更长久的时间和精力。克拉克虽然和布鲁斯看上去是两个极端，可他的骨子里却和布鲁斯一样执拗，他不会意气用事，但认准的事便也不会轻易放弃。布鲁斯也一定了解这点，所以等我回头的时候，看到了他手里攥着那把特制的枪支。

他对我说：“神奇女侠，通知正义联盟，确保小丑回到阿卡姆，路上不出任何差错。”

“我会留在这里，”我说，“我确信其他成员能出色的完成任务。”

“嘿！这违反了游戏规则！”小丑嚷着，“随便干涉别人可是会得到坏结局哦。”

他大声的抱怨着，责怪我毁了他的快乐。这些不是用来激怒我的假话。无论谁被真言套索缠上，便会动弹不得，也会被迫说出真话。小丑被绑得结结实实，跪坐在地上。他仰着头呲牙对我笑着，一直到闪电侠和钢骨带走他的时候也依然如此。

他说：“这难道不绚丽吗？”

 

 

那是一场残破的战争，事实上，没有战争不带来伤害与痛苦。很多时候人们都认为战争是他们迫不得已必须去做的事，他们需要通过这种行为去得到想要的东西。就像蝙蝠侠，当他拿着那把枪支时，战争也选择了他，注定了结局里的他和超人之间无法避免的头破血流。

他紧攥着那把枪站在那里，仿佛身后就是悬崖，逼近的是猛兽洪水般的灾难，他只有选择去抗争或者是迎接死亡。蝙蝠侠总是那个最缜密的策划者，他能预测超人接下来的行动，也能推断自己行为所带来的结果。

你看，我说的是预测，却并非知道。人的行为总是有种种不可捉摸的变化，最大可能性下的举动也有能够被改变的几率。蝙蝠侠没有做出这样的尝试，我既没有说什么，也没有阻止之后的事情……因为我明白，这是需要他们二人解决的问题，而且只能是他们两人之间独自地处理这一切。

这并不代表我不因此而难过，我亲眼看着他们分崩离析。这种人与人之间的情感总是一点一滴辛苦地通过双方的努力而搭建起来的，但是如果要摧毁它，却仅仅只用一场阴谋，片刻时间，信任就是如此脆弱。

 

 

当超人突然出现前面的时候，闪电侠和钢骨正在前面押解小丑，我和蝙蝠侠走在后面，我们不约而同地停了下来。其实他们都还不知道发生了什么，但仅凭感觉也知道什么不对劲。我看到他攥成双拳的手，指缝之间沾染着干涸的褐色的血迹。

是了，你现在脸上的表情就如同我当时一般。我也立刻就明白了克拉克在废墟中最终还是找到了她。我更希望他没有找到，因为事实就像小丑描述的一般，她并非完整地留了下来，他指尖所能够触碰到的，是为数不多的残余。炸弹绑在了她的身上。

他的样子，他的表情……宛若方才从地狱爬上来复仇的鬼神。他的眼睛里有岩浆在翻滚，那是他能力即将失控的征兆。他朝着小丑一步一步走过去，地面烙下他的脚印。这代表他已经听到了也想清楚了缘由。直到蝙蝠侠挡在他面前。

超人看上去不惊讶于蝙蝠侠的举动，他先是将视线转到了蝙蝠侠手上的枪支，又越过他看向小丑，最后才直视着蝙蝠侠。

 

 

“你知道他做了什么。”克拉克说。

“我知道。”布鲁斯说。

“如果你不愿意动手，我来。”

“不行。”

“明明知道他只要还能呼吸，就会一次次的逃出那个对他来说根本不是限制的监狱，你还要等多少生命被他所割收，那么轻易，就像他夺取……她的一样，可你却阻止我，就是为了让他活着？！”

“任何人都可以杀他，但你不行。”

在短暂的沉默之后，超人眼睛颜色恢复成常态。可他的语气太过平静。

“你知道之后会发生什么。”

蝙蝠侠依旧说：“我知道。”

“那就试着阻止我。”

 

 

我不能也不想讲述细节，请你理解。我唯一能说的是大战的落幕。就在星球日报的旁边又多出了一个碎裂着的坑，伴随空气中闪烁着绿色的粉尘，一切都在闪电侠将大笑着的小丑打晕之后，被死寂笼罩。

超人面朝下跌倒在距离蝙蝠侠几尺之外的地方，我看见蝙蝠侠站在那里，似乎连呼吸也没有力气维持。我喊了他两次，他才有了反应。布鲁斯叫了我的名字，那声音从喉咙深处翻滚而出，夹杂着血沫与硝烟。

他看上去就要窒息了，明明是伫立在地上一动不动，却感觉已经和超人一同倒了下去。

当我将他的面具取下时，氧气才终于能够突破重重防线，进入他的肺部，维持他的生命。他的呼吸在颤抖，攥着枪的手也在轻微地抖。我用了不少力气才从他的手中夺走那支枪。

在枪离手之后，他一直绷紧的肩膀突然垮了下来。这时候他左手骨折的疼痛才通过他的神经传达到他的大脑似的，可他却还是要执行惯例一样地说他没事。我看着他，说交给我。

他先是点了点头，又摇头。最终在阒静里他喃昵着。

 

“抱歉。”

 

 

他并非只是对我说，也并非单指这件事……隐藏在其下的含义显而易见。当一个人想要表达他的情感如此困难时，其实是非常难过的一件事。我很庆幸他随即就陷入了昏迷，这样至少留给他时间缓冲这接二连三所带来的变故。

因为所有人都知道，再睁眼的时候，以前的他们都已经不在了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
